marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Old Insurance Dodge
|image = |caption = The Bundys have another family meeting concerning the Dodge in "Old Insurance Dodge" in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 24 |overall = 155 |network = FOX |production = 7.24 |imdb = tt0642340/ |guests = Rob LaBelle Dan Tullis, Jr. |taping = April 16, 1993 |airdate = May 9, 1993 |writers = Larry Jacobson |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Tis Time to Smell the Roses" |next = "Wedding Repercussions" }} Old Insurance Dodge was the 24th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, and also the 154th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Larry Jacobson, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on May 9, 1993. Synopsis Al tries to scam the insurance company when the Dodge is stolen. He borrows cars from dealers to "check it out" and drives around cool cars for a while. Finally when the insurance money turns up, the stolen car is also found. Storyline While Al waits for the insurance company to settle on the theft of his Dodge, he test drives possible replacements: a Lincoln, a Mercedes, etc. Meanwhile, Kelly wants a car of her own. When the fast-talking salesman tells her the car's price is 50Ks she starts collecting Ks from books, newspapers, etc. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Rob LaBelle as Joe Orton *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Policeman Trivia *When Al takes a new car for a test drive and ask the driver next for Grey Poupon, it is a reference to the Grey Poupon Dijon mustard commercials from the 1980s, when a rich man would pull up to the car next to him and would ask "Pardon me. Do you have any Grey Poupon?" This was also used in the 1992 film Wayne’s World which Ed O'Neill appears in. *When Al asks the man next to him for Grey Poupon, a poster for the film "Groundhog Day" can be clearly seen. The film, starring Bill Murray (and also featured his brother Brian Doyle-Murray) as a man stuck in a time loop, was produced by Columbia Pictures, which also produced MWC. *The first car Al test drives is a 1992 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse while the 2nd is a 1993 Lincoln Town Car. *In the orginal airing of this episode, the closing credits featured Kelly talking on the phone to another car salesman, who tells her that the price of a Mercedes-Benz is 50 Gs. On the DVD release, the scene is turned into a still frame of Kelly sitting at the phone while the dialogue about the price of the car is played over it. *The song that plays while the Bundys go for a test drive in the Lincoln Town Car is "No Particular Place To Go" by Chuck Berry. Goofs *While Al constantly refers to his Dodge, it is in fact a Plymouth Duster, a variant of the Dodge Demon. If you look closely in episodes with his car, you will notice a Duster emblem on the fenders. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes